Boys of Summer
by Emma Ro
Summary: I promised myself I was going to try something new. I ended up trying everything. O/S


Thanks for sticking with me through this long break. Here is one of eight one-shots that I wrote; these will be the last of my writing except for my collab with Frankielynn (which is still in the works and will take awhile to get out).

Thank you to the wonderful twilightladies1 and Edward'sMyObsession1971, who preread this for me, and the amazing idealskeptic, who beta'd.

* * *

Summer break in Cancun.

I spent so much time working to get through school, even studying through Christmas and Spring breaks. My friends decided we needed to take a two-week break in the sun before returning to the rainy dreariness of Seattle and starting our jobs.

I promised myself I was going to try something new. Something I would have never done if I were at home.

It started with Seth, the bartender at the hotel pool bar. He was sweet and sexy. We flirted for hours on my first two nights at the hotel. He pulled me into the stock room when the bar closed that second night. He tried to get in my pants but I wouldn't let it get that far.

After a nice long make-out session that included a little over-the-clothes petting, I went back to my room for the night and dreamed of Seth doing all the dirty things he had been whispering in my ear earlier.

I met Mike at the pool the next day. He was nice, if not a little overly friendly. Actually, he was a bit of a sleaze, but I gave him a chance. He didn't last long.

We went out to a club the next night and I met Demetri. He was gorgeous and was just looking for a dance partner for the night. We spent hours dancing in each other's arms before going back to his hotel room for a little fun. Unfortunately, we both passed out before getting too far and he was leaving the next day to head home.

At the end of my first week, after my less-than-stellar luck with men, I met Emmett. We danced, we drank, and we fooled around. When we got back to the hotel suite, the clothes flew off. It was hot, hard, and fast. We both fell asleep satisfied. When morning came, things were a bit awkward. As I showed him out the door, we came face to face with my best friend, Rose. Emmett turned his attention to Rose and I was more than happy for them.

Giving up on the idea of men for the rest of my vacation, I decided to turn my thoughts to having fun. My other best friend, Alice, and I concentrated on drinking our way through the bars.

On our last night, Alice and I went to the hotel bar since Rose was saying a proper goodbye to Emmett, and we had both realized that if we weren't going to get any action, we didn't want to have to listen to the two of them go at it.

As we sat at the bar, me avoiding the flirting Seth and Alice trying to get the attention of a guy named Felix, who was three times her size, two men who I hadn't seen before walked in. I was instantly drawn to them both. I discreetly followed them with my eyes as they ordered their drinks and caught a table next to the rail.

An hour later, after Alice had deserted me to follow Felix to his room, I was nursing a final beer, ready to head back to the room when the two men that caught my eye earlier sat down on either side of me. They introduced themselves as Edward and Jasper. Thoughts of going to bed alone flew from my mind as the two men engaged me in conversation. It wasn't long before a proposition was made, one which I gladly accepted.

We went back to their room, divesting of clothing quickly. Edward, the tall, lean bronze-haired one took control easily, placing me on the bed on my hands and knees. He crawled on the bed in front of me, kneeling with his impressive erection positioned perfectly in front of my mouth. I felt the bed dip behind me and knew Jasper, the blond southerner, had climbed in behind me.

"Just so you both know … I've never done this before. Take it easy on me." I gave them each a wicked grin before turning back to Edward and without hesitation, took him in my mouth.

A few moments later, I heard a condom packet rip and felt the blunt head of Jasper's dick press against me.

"Oh fuck. You ready for him, Bella?" Edward asked.

I hummed around his cock, hearing the expletive fall from his mouth. Jasper started to push into me. He was thicker than Edward and that realization made me happy that they were not in opposite positions. I may not be a virgin, but I hadn't had that much experience.

It didn't take long for Edward to come down my throat. When he finished, he moved off to the side, but still close enough to touch. His hand slid over my breasts and down my stomach to my clit. He started circling it with his finger, going faster and faster until I was coming, with Jasper following behind me.

We spent the night pleasuring each other in many different ways. When morning came, I slipped out of the bed, got dressed, and walked out of the room with no regrets.

The girls and I went to the airport with mixed feelings about the end of our vacation.

…

_Two Weeks Later_

I was starting my new job today at lawyer's office. As I was led through the building for my tour, I turned the corner only to be plowed over by a tall man in a dark grey suit. My eyes lifted to his face and I froze. A chuckle sounded from behind me and I whipped around to see Edward staring at Jasper and I.

"Oh, fuck."


End file.
